Not Attracted
by EthanQuincey
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki haven't "sealed the deal" yet. Look inside for lemony goodness. A little OCC. Enjoy!  Ok I have decided to continue it. *BOWS* I just need to get out of my rut.


Hello, this is my first fanfiction…..so please don't be douche bags. It was supposed to be a drabble but hey it turned into this. Please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!

Enjoy.

Rating: M

* * *

><p>It was the night of the 3rd anniversary, I sit staring at the sky. I ramble through the events of the past 2 years in my mind, from the first day to the present. Yet there is one thing that strikes me as incomplete. Tamaki we have un-verbally declared our love for each other yet, no kisses.<p>

Even though the whole relationship progression thing is still a complete mystery to me I try to fathom where a normal relationship would be:

Holding hands, hugging, kissing, touching, then…..I couldn't even think the word in my head.

I could feel my face burning up as I think about it, about him, naked and sweating over me after hours of labor. I cover my face in humiliation, I can't be focused on that right now. I get brought out of my hormone induced haze by a loud gong noise. I just then realized I was late for the party. I jump inside the dressing room the host club had built for me. It wasn't much but it worked. I jumped into my suit and threw on my long tailed coat apparently the theme was supposed to me ringmasters but I hesitated to ask due to my sanity barely being intact.

After I am all suited up and a quick quality check is performed, I sprint out of the music room. As I rush down the aisle, I hear his voice over the sound system. His voice is always one of the most beautiful things about him, it is capable of putting even the most introverted girls to swoon. As I close in on the door to the ballroom, I come to an abrupt halt. I sit there for a minute, eavesdropping on Tamaki's voice. His voice alone is enough to get me very uncomfortable and hot in certain areas. As I hear the music start back up I assume that is safe to enter the ballroom. I crack open the door, when I see nobody looking, I enter.

* * *

><p>I lean against the wall thinking, "DON'T LET ME BE PUMBLED MY MOUNDS OF GIRLS"! When I see that their attention is drawn to the center of the floor, I become curious. I see Hikaru and Kaoru standing on the other side of the room, doing their little lovey, dovey thing. I try to sneak around the masses by staying glued to the wall as I head towards them. As I come to the point to where they could hear me I start interrogating. "HIKARU, KAORU what is the meaning to all of this attention?", I ask. Hikaru and Kaoru look at me and Kaoru start to talk, "Didn't boss tell you, he promised a 20 second long kiss to the girl who completed our previous scavenger hunt the fastest, ON THE LIPS".<p>

The second those words passed his lips, I was already headed towards the source of the commotion. As I push past the masses I start to see the bright, blonde hair of my, supposed to be, lover. As I push to the front of the crowd, I apparently tripped and fell flat on my ass. Tamaki looks up at the commotion, and to his horror it was me. He had the girl dipped, halfway leaned in, the worst predicament he has been caught in so far. I feel my face start heating up and tears streaming down my face as I jump up, prepared to run. I hear a yelp from the girl behind me, from what I don't know and I very much do not care at the moment.

I turn around and I just run, not caring that I bump into every one in my way. I just need to run. I hear screams of, "Haruhi", behind me, but at the moment I'm starting to hate that has deceived me. Upon entering the court yard, I no longer hear steps behind me. I think, think of a place to run and hide. I think about the spot I found right through the bushes two days before. I head in the direction my memories lead me.

* * *

><p>I eventually find myself back in the field of daises and lavender. I fall on the ground panting after running out of steam, crying, in the most pain I have ever been in. I hear somebody coming, I look up to see Tamaki. How had he followed me here? Why did he follow me here? So many questions were buzzing through my mind at that point, which I was trying to tune out. "Go away", I scream, "I thought that one year ago meant something but apparently it didn't. I was just a play toy for your enjoyment". Tamaki stopped in his tracks, blonde hair falling perfect around his flawless face in the breeze.<p>

"Haruhi, if you will let me explain," Tamaki tried to say over my crying. He runs up to me and kneels. "The reason I was doing that was to get….this", he says and opens a velvet box revealing an enormous diamond encrusted ring. "Even I can't afford everything," he explained, "she was the daughter of the most renowned jewelers in Japan. I did it for you Haruhi." He grasps my left hand in his and slides the ring on my ring finger, "I have already asked permission from your father, he has given us his blessing. Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me?"

Everything was happening so fast the explanation, the ring, the proposal. It was clouding my senses. "Why do you want me", I start, "you aren't even sexually attracted to me". He looks at me like I have two heads, the look of utter confusion.

He stands up and takes my waist in one hand and my face in another. My heart skips a beat with the action. He leans in, "Let me show you how "not attracted" I am to you". He steals my lips in a kiss filled with heat and passion. I put my arms around his neck, returning the kiss vigorously. I feel his tounge licking my lips, and as I gasp he slips his inside. We have a battle for dominance, he wins of course.

He pushes me to the ground and rips off my jacket and shirt at once. The chill of the night air chills my skin. I moan as a result of all of my senses being assaulted. I start feeling more pleasure as a result of loosing my mind. I grab his torso and feel the insulting garments of clothing there. With a growl I push him over, letting instincts kick in. I rip off all of the clothes covering his torso, then I rip off his pants and underwear with one swift motion.

His ereciton springs free and I freeze. My previous nervousness settling in. He sits up with me still on his lap and assaults my neck. I wrap my leg around him as he attacks my neck with little bites and kisses. He then flips us back over and starts working his way around my chest. As he reaches my bra he looks up and I moan in encouragement. He rips my bra off and assaults my breasts he first takes the right nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it while giving the other one the same treatment with his hand. I scream in pleasure as it surges through me like waves.

He removes my underware and pants in one swift motion. He comes back up to look at me. "You know you don't have to do this right", I look at him with tears in my eyes. "Please put it in", I moan. He decides to make it quick on me so he rams it in. I scream because the pain is unbearable. I let a tear run down my face and he kisses it away, he then moves to my ear and nibbles on it to distract me from the pain. After a couple of minutes the pain dulls, I give him a thrust of my hips to signal him to go. He starts out slow but after a couple of seconds the pain turns to pleasure. And he starts a pace and keeps to it. After a couple of minutes the slight pleasure turned to pure bliss.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki," I chant over and over again getting louder every time. I feel something coming, it's escalating. I hear him start chanting my name in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I'm close he tells me. His pace quickens, my heart is beating in my neck and I fall over the edge. I see pure white bliss, and Tamaki is the one giving me this feeling. The love I feel between us during sex is more than I imagined. As I come down from my high I feel Tamaki fall on top of me exhausted.

He rolls off of me and bring me close to him. "So what is your answer", he asks me. "Hell yeah", I say, "I love you". "I love you too", he replies to me and kisses me on my head. I wonder about my clothes but that soon leaves my mind as I see his standing at attention again. I smile with a tint of mischief in my eyes. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>SO, SO, SO, SO watcha think? ^_^<p>

Ehhhh. It could be better but I wrote it in 3 hours.

So please Read and Review.  
>Much love,<p>

Daniel


End file.
